


Don’t Save Me

by valentineschocolategore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Execution, F/M, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I capitalize my words with a heavy heart, I kinda forgot what the actual words are so, Mutual Pining, The tags are crack but the writing is not, These tags are crack, i get what actually happened but this sounded interesting to my three hours of sleep brain, i made them up, monokuma’s mom’s a hoe, no beta we die like men, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineschocolategore/pseuds/valentineschocolategore
Summary: I’m bad at summaries but-Peko always saves Fuyuhiko. Thats how it is. The tool protects the master, keeps him safe from everything that could ever hurt him, no matter what. She’s always the savior.Why can’t he save her?





	1. Save her

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t kill me. i love fuyuhiko i swear!! he’s just ,, perfect angst material.
> 
> Also i struggled capitalizing everything so if you see any mistakes plEASE tell.

“I can’t loose you Peko- please, don’t leave me!” He was almost crying- scratch that, he was crying-, but god he would do anything to save her. He wasn’t the strong one, she was, even when all he had ever done was hurt her and-   
fuck. Now wasn’t the time to call himself out for being a asshole. 

He could see her eyes shining with tears as she grabbed his arms, pulling him into a tight hug in the first time in forever. For a moment, just a moment, he let himself believe that everything would be alright. That it would be a mistake, that this would all be some stupid game- but it already was a game, wasn’t it? Not a game he ever wanted to play.

”Thank you, Fuyuhiko.” Her words were barely able to be heard, soft as a breeze. He clung to her like a child, tears blurring his vision as if his grip alone could make her stay.

”Wait, no, Peko-!” And then she was gone. He was alone, alone again, alone forever and he had lost her he hadlostherhehad-

No. No no nononono. It wasn’t too late- couldn’t be too late. He could still- Someone grabbed his wrist, a quick look back showed it to be Hinata. Always the hero with him, right?

”Fuyuhiko, this isn’t what Peko would want-“ For a moment, his anger was hot. Boiling up like a kettle left on the stove far too long, about to blow. And then, suddenly, it was ice cold. Quite honestly, if he didn’t feel so fucking angry, he wouldn’t have felt a thing at all.

Hinata’s face went from determined to fearful so, so quickly, and that look- it made him feel good. It shouldn’t have. Peko was so good at making people feel uneasy without even trying. He must have picked up a few tricks from her. And he could get more if they would just let him go.

”Hinata. Let me go.” His voice was surprisingly calm, so devoid of his normal language that it shocked even himself. He didn’t feel calm. He probably didn’t look it either.

Of course, he couldn’t wait for Hinata to let go- he ripped away and ran. He had to get to her. She had saved him countless times- assassinations, kidnappings, threats- why couldn’t he protect her? Just this once? Why couldn’t he be the one to save her this time?


	2. You Can’t Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance.

the sea spray shot up just out of the corner of her eye- it was a beautiful view. Too bad she couldn’t focus on it. Not when there were hundreds- thousands of robots, all ready to kill. At least, at the very least, they wouldn’t beg for their life. 

It always hurt when they did that.

She wiped away the water dripping down her cheeks, and convinced herself it was the spray of the water. And that’s when her execution begun.

It wasn’t easy. He controlled her like a puppet, slashing at every enemy in her way like paper. They were easy opponents for someone who was created for this purpose, but god- there were so many. By now, she often didn’t have to struggle to keep her composure but it was becoming tough.

And then it got worse. She caught site of two golden eyes, searching for her through the crowd- the robots didn’t have that beautiful color anywhere on them. They didn’t have eyes at all.

She had hoped, somewhere in her heart, that he would stay back. That he would avert his eyes and hopefully not mourn for her (she knew he would) and get on with his life and get away-

But of course he wouldn’t. Her master had a kind heart, far too kind for this. He wasn’t soft, no, not by any means, but- she should have realized he wouldn’t have let her die that easily.

As her enemies increased, so did her determination. She wasn’t fighting for herself now. The more they focused on her, the less of him they could see- less chance of him getting hurt in any way.

So she cut and she slashed and she stabbed and tore and-

“Peko!” 

She spun around at the sound of his voice, and time seemed to slow. He was so close- maybe a foot or so away, she could reach out to touch him if she tried- and as he glanced down so did she.

For a moment, for a selfish, horrible moment, she wished she had just kept her eyes on his face. A sword- a metal one, belonging to a robot- was through his chest, and from her medical knowledge it wasn’t a wound anyone here could fix. 

She made a mental note her medical knowledge fucking sucked. She hated it. It was right- and honestly, that made it hurt all the more. 

he fell forward, the sword sliding out with a squelch she was all too familiar with, his clothes beginning to soak through with the pink of his blood. 

she caught him, of course she did, dropping to her knees and cradling him like a child. The robots had stopped, Monokuma in some idiotic discussion about rules. Couldn’t he see the one thing that mattered? Did he not realize that one of the best things- no, the best thing in Peko’s life was laying in her lap, bleeding out?

Fuyuhiko blurred through her tears. He was trembling, shaking like a leaf and she could tell it hurt him. They were both used to pain but this, this was no broken arm. 

“Hey, it’s- it’s okay.” He reached up, slowly brushing away a tear. How could he be comforting her? At a time like this? There was no time, they couldn’t get him to a hospital, this wasn’t a wound to be bandaged up this-

She refocused to the feeling of his thumb brushing across her cheekbone, his arm shaking from the mere effort of holding itself up. Her hands were covered in blood. She couldn’t remember when she started applying pressure to the wound. It was the right thing to do, admittedly, but it- 

She didn’t want to admit it. 

She raised one hand up, covering his and keeping it there on her cheek. He smiled- how could he be smiling at a time like this fuck he was dying- and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. “I-“ he coughed, a rattling noise that speckled his lips with blood. “I got to save you this time. Now we’re even.” 

In a spur of emotion, she brought him up, kissing him as hard as she could. Everything she felt couldn’t be conveyed into words. Perhaps this- this would be enough. 

She whispered ‘i love you’ into his lips a thousand times, maybe if she said it enough, he would finally understand.

She pulled back, mustering a watery smile for his sake- only to see his eyes weren’t focused on her. 

They weren’t focused on anything at all.

Everything overwhelmed her- anger, sadness, fear, love- and peko broke.

and she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okAY so this came from me wondering about this concept? Peko always saved him so-  
why shouldn’t he return the favor? Basically I replaced the scene with Peko slicing up his face with him getting murdered.  
Slicing his eye had her hurting her master, and this one had her failing him so- close enough??


End file.
